


Bane of the Chamber Maids

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell hath no fury like a pair of counselors scorned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bane of the Chamber Maids

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one word: INSULT

"I think that is just the *loveliest* outfit I have ever seen you wearing," complimented the counselor, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Do you like it?" Glorfindel turned one way and then the other. "I rather do, but brown just isn't my color. Now, on you," he said, motioning toward Erestor, "it looks even more divine."

"Humph," growled Erestor, for there was little else to say. He made an attempt to stand, but failed, and growled again as he slipped back down into the mud.

Some distance away, Elrond backed off slowly. He wasn't entirely sure what happened, or how it happened, but one moment he had seen Glorfindel and Erestor crossing paths on the lawn, and the next, Glorfindel was flailing his arms and ended up grabbing hold of Erestor's robes for balance. The move did nothing to steady either of them, and moments later, two very dirty elf-lords were sitting in the mud.

Which, now that Elrond thought about it, was certainly strange, as it had not rained for days...

~~~

Meanwhile...

"You are beyond childish. You do know that, do you not?"

The elf in question simply shrugged, and peered once more through the slats in the barn to see Erestor and Glorfindel struggling to find their footing. "This is most excellent. I had never expected both of them to go down; I hoped only for one. Come, have a look!"

"I most certainly will not," came the answer.

"You know you want to," returned the sing-song whisper.

Closing her eyes, Galadriel tried to remain annoyed. Curiosity got the better of her as her husband let out a snort and she joined him, peering out at the fumbling ellon. "You are bad," she scolded with a grin.

"I cannot help it - one must seize the opportunity when it is presented," explained Celeborn.

"Honestly. If Elrond finds out, he will never let us come here ever again," hissed Galadriel.

"Or, he will simply know where it is his sons get it from."

Celeborn and Galadriel turned around suddenly, startled at the voice behind them. Elrond stood with his arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head. "And everyone always blames the behavior of the twins on MY side of the family," he muttered as he approached. "To the side, please," he said to Celeborn. "You are blocking the view."

~~~

Back on the lawn...

"Erestor, do not turn around, but I do think the barn is laughing at us," whispered Glorfindel as he finally managed to right both himself and Erestor, who was having to practically hang on Glorfindel lest he fall into the mud again.

"Bloody robes," he complained as he nearly slipped again.

"Erestor, I think-"

"Yes, yes, we've been tricked, haven't we?" Erestor sighed, still speaking low so that whoever was in the barn could not hear them. He continued to act frustrated to cover up the scheming that began. "Did you know, there is a valve in those fancy toilets that Elrond has in the guest rooms which, if turned the wrong way, will actually cause water to rush back up the pipe instead of out when you push the lever?"

"Erestor! My word!" Glorfindel scowled despite the fact he wanted to smirk. "Such a devious mind you have! But were you also aware of the fact that the guest chambers are the very last rooms on the plumbing system, and that there is yet another switch that will route all of the other rooms that draw from the water wheels right to the guest rooms?"

"This is going to greatly upset the chamber maids," mumbled Erestor, though, he did not seem all that sorrowful as he and Glorfindel made their way back to the house.


End file.
